Kissed by a Dark Angel
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Faced with stubborness, she refuses to give in, but it takes him no time to let her see the wonders love can perform. To love someone is difficult, but there's something about him that attracts. DarkXRiku.


_For Obelisc and all D N Angel fans out there. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own D.. If I did, I'd continue it. _

* * *

_**Kissed by a Dark Angel**_

**1] Beginnings**

I thought I had imagined the sight of that man, no, that boy, but he was real. He did fly down to my balcony and he did reach for me, and he did connect his lips with mine. Oh, that pervert! I wish I had been stronger so I could've kicked him or pushed him away, but I didn't. I actually let him kiss me, after my protests and screams, and I didn't complain about it. He stole my first kiss, maybe by coincidence (because I had hoped it was just an accident that he had come to _my _house on _that _particular night), but it was so…nice.

I somehow longed for his return, but then, I remembered that he was a thief, a wanted criminal, and I let him escape my thoughts. Sure I blushed when I thought about it, but it was normal, right? Risa made me feel better when she let me know that she was in love with that Dark guy. She could keep him if she wanted, but then again, it hurt a little. She wasn't the one that got kissed by him, yet she loved him as if he had done just that.

I felt jealous, but then my stomach pounded uncontrollably (dumb butterflies wouldn't hold still) when night came. Just as the bright waxing moon began to make its appearance, I waited for him on my balcony patiently. I felt silly doing so, but I somehow wanted to feel his lips upon mine again. They were soft and sweet.

I could hear the evening news from my twin sister's room and the reporter announced with excitement that the 'Phantom Thief' Dark had just fooled the police and exited from his destination with the painting he had promised to steal. The moon became whole when I looked at it again and when I stared for a second to my right, I saw him coming toward me. He looked tired and worn out, as if he'd flown for days nonstop, and landed on my balcony next to me like he had done last time. I blushed—and I assumed it was heavily, since my face felt like it could burn off at any moment—as he cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. His were beautiful violet jewels that shined in the moon's light. My eyes couldn't compare; plain brown was nowhere near as amazing as his purple irises. Nonetheless, his lips touched mine and it was so endearing. I didn't know how I did it, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands came in contact with his black wings. The feathers were soft and lovely.

Our lips parted and our foreheads touched.

"You aren't scared of me?" He asked.

"No…should I be?" I responded breathlessly.

"You don't think I'm perverted like you say I am?" he reminded.

"Well, a little, but…"

"So you won't scream, right?"

"No, because I know you won't hurt me." Our conversation was above whispers and we could barely hear each other, but this was too private to speak out loud.

He released me and was about to fly off when I caught his arm.

"Wait," I murmured, "who are you? Why did you kiss me twice?"

He hesitated and then turned to look at me. "Phantom Thief Dark," he answered. "I can't control myself when I look at you. You're too beautiful for me not to pass by and kiss you. You're my weakness." By the time he finished telling me this, he had embraced me. His eyes burned with passion, piercing through mine as he held the bottom of my chin with his thumb.

I stayed silent for a moment before I reacted and turned my head to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Stop, don't say that I'm beautiful."

"Why not? You really are." I could feel his breath, fresh and warm, in my left ear.

"Thank you."

"And who may you be?"

Now I hesitated. "Riku Harada."

"Riku…a pretty name for a pretty girl."

My blush deepened.

"I must go now," he said as he released me, "it's late and you have to rest." He stood on the rail and raised his wings to take his flight, still looking at me.

"Wait," I said before he left, "what's your last name?"

"Mousy," he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "Goodnight, Riku, my love." He whispered as he finally jumped to soar off into the night.

"Goodnight, Dark Mousy," I said as I watched him head for the bright moon. "Goodnight, my dark angel," but when I mumbled that, my hands automatically covered my mouth. I turned away from where he had been and stared into my room before I walked in to close the door and hear my sister come in to talk about what had gone on during 'Phantom Thief' Dark's latest appearance. Let it be the last time I think of him like that, or at all for that matter.

"_You have to stop doing that, Dark."_ Daisuke's voice sprang up all of a sudden, amusing me in the process.

"Daisuke, you have to let me have my fun once in a while. Sticking to just one duty is not my thing." Did I have to remind him? I'm not only here to steal.

_"Fun? One DUTY? You call kissing the older Miss Harada a fun duty?" _This made me chuckle.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like an inhumane thing to do to the poor girl. It's very different from fun, Daisuke, when it comes to Riku."

_"If you dare use her emotions like some charlatan, think twice, because it's not fair for her, Dark."_

"Daisuke, I may laugh at the police and think of burglary as the simplest task in the world, but I don't really 'play' with any girl's emotions. I'm not that heartless."

_"Just be careful with her."_

"You care because she's Risa's twin?"

_"Of course."_

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke," I said shaking my head, "what will I do with you?"

_"What you do with the older Miss Harada is what worries me more. Don't hurt her."_

My heart pounded like crazy then. "Daisuke," I said clutching my chest, "don't do that!"

_"What?"_

"You made me think of her." Before I could even land, I had transformed into Daisuke, back to being trapped in my host's body. What a drag. "You okay, Daisuke?"

_"A little wet, but I'm fine. Are you alright in there, Dark?"_

"I'm holding up, thanks."

_"You really are a pervert like she says you are."_

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't considering any of those thoughts, by the way." Oh, because he was such an innocent child.

_"Then, why'd you think of them?"_

"Because you said you were worried of what I did with her. Come on Daisuke, I'm not evil, even if I am the 'Phantom Thief'."

_"I can't call you evil for landing me near sewer water, right?"_ So we landed somewhere nasty.

"Depends on how evil you put it." I chuckled again.

_"You're very evil, then. Now I have to get home like this," _he complained.

"Well, then, if you transform back into me, I'll deal with mom." I proposed with a smirk.

_"No way, you've been out for enough time. I'll face mom," _he smiled as he stood to walk toward his home.

"Fine, fine," I sighed, "go on and walk. But, how's that artwork?"

He looked down at his hands and his left one was still holding the piece I'd stolen. _"Looks good, no stains, still in tact."_

"Good, very good," I said with approval. "Hey, Daisuke," I called, grinning at my 'evilness', "what did you think of Risa today?" Since she did wear a new necklace or whatever Daisuke had noticed this time.

He flushed and his slight anger reached me. _"Dark, don't do that!" _

"Do what?" I asked almost innocently.

_"You made me think of Miss Harada!"_

"Well, now we know what comes next, right?" Before he could even answer, I was in the outside world, looking at the light with my own eyes, while Daisuke took a ride with With and me as we flew toward our home again.

"See Daisuke, isn't this faster?"

_"You're evil," _he whined.

"It's not that I'm evil; it's that I have another solution to things."

_"Just take me home."_

"Going, boss, I'm going, but you'll owe me." I said as I looked down to see mom's face, her eyebrows furrowed and a smirk planted on her lips.

_"It's your fault we're late."_

"Just blame me for everything."

"You're late, young man," she said as I landed carefully in Daisuke's room.

"My bad, but it's amusing to taunt the police a bit. I have only a limited amount of time on my hands per night, so I might as well enjoy it." I said smoothly as I handed her the framed Hikari masterpiece, but there was no way I could fool her.

"And afterwards, you went to Riku Harada's house for a visit, right? Just for fun." That got to me and I turned back into Daisuke. Twice in one night is not what I had in mind. How'd she know of Riku anyway?

_"Dark's asking how you knew of the older Miss Harada and his visits." _Daisuke asked for me.

"It's only obvious. I'm your mother and she's the basic alter ego of Risa, or, your crush, Daisuke." I felt Daisuke blush, but I didn't expect for me to blush, too. "And besides, Dark's got to have someone out there as well."

'You know, when she uses her intuition, she's right.' I thought.

_"She always is, Dark." _Daisuke answered.

"I'm glad. At least we don't have to keep secrets around her."

_"It's not like we can anyway. She's good."_

Daiki, mom, and Daisuke went to the lower floor of the house to free the painting of the evil spirits and demons it possessed before Daisuke was dismissed to his room to rest.

I stayed pensive for a while longer until my thoughts became known to Daisuke and he started to reply to them; but our conversation had to end because the little boy had to get his rest. We'll see what comes tomorrow then. However, thinking of her, of Riku, was something else. How was she able to penetrate my thoughts, my eyes…my heart? Could it be that she and Rika are related, that's why their resemblance is so strong? Could I love Riku like I loved _her_, give her my heart like I had once done; give her my love without being as much as a fool to lose her? Riku…Harada….

"Daisuke," I thought, never expecting for him to respond.

_"Yeah, Dark?"_

"…um," I couldn't dare tell him to make the promise, to not fall for Riku like I had, because it really wasn't fair, for either of us, but I didn't really have to worry. He liked Risa, the younger twin with longer hair, so he couldn't, he wouldn't, like Riku like me. No need to worry, right? No paranoia and no sweating because, well, it was me, Dark, so I shouldn't lose my cool. Not now or ever.

"Nothing, Daisuke, sorry. Go back to sleep."

He nodded warily. _G'night, Dark."_

"Night, Daisuke." And then, I felt his rest invade me whole.

* * *

_This is new for me, but I love DNAngel enough to try. I hope you all enjoy and also, I hope to satisfy you all with what I write. I'll try to make this an acceptable fic. R/R,plz! Support is love and motivation to keep going! Thank you all for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


End file.
